Licantropiae
by Bonnie Boleyn
Summary: La transformacion de Leah. De como la chica Clearwater se transformo en loba. ONE-SHORT.


Licantropiae

**Leah Pov**

Apenas llegue de la farmacia, corrí hacia mi cuarto. Mi cuerpo temblaba, aunque era algo normal. Desde que Sam me dejo por Emily sin mas explicación que no me podía decir la verdadera razon de su repentino amor hacia mi prima, he estado bastante mal. He tenido algunos fuertes dolores de columna, y a veces me subía la temperatura. Pero no eran los normales 38 grados a los que normalmente llegaba cuando era niña. No. Mi temperatura subía hasta los 40 grados, e incluso hasta los 41. Mis padres estaban preocupados, y por mas que me llevaban al doctor, este no encontraba la causa. Mi madre, Sue, estaba muy, muy preocupada. Y yo tambien. Pero no por la fiebre. Sino por otra cosa.

Desde que Sam me dejo, la regla no me viene. Al principio deduje que se debia a las interminables noches que pase llorando en la soledad de mi cuarto y que pronto bajaría, pero no fue así; mi periodo no vino. A pesar de no tener los típicos síntomas de embarazas, este era uno de ellos, así que el pánico entro en mi de una forma abrasadora. No me importo que ahora mi fiebre alcanzaran los anormales 42 grados. Ni siquiera mi cerebro proceso que la alta temperatura tuvo que haberme matado. Tampoco me intereso que Seth estuviera en la cocina con Jacob, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil y Sam, el extraño y nuevo grupo de la reserva. Solamente me interesaba conseguir una prueba de embarazo.

Mientras corría con una velocidad desconocida hacia la farmacia pensaba en como rayos me podía pasar esto a mi. Porque, no solo Sam me había dejado por alguien que yo consideraba mi hermana, no, el muy estúpido me dejo embarazada. Y tambien estaba el asunto de cómo se lo diría al muy jodido. Y no solo a el. Sino tambien a mis padres, a mi hermano, a mis ya no tan amigas, al resto de mi familia, a La Push y al mundo entero. Aparte, no queria que el se atara a mi por un bebe, ni que dejara a Emily, pues sabia que ella no tenia la culpa. No era muy difícil enamorarse de Sam.

Corrí mas rápido hasta llegar a casa, mientras la fiebre empezaba a hacer mella en mi. En la sala estaban mis padres hablando con Billy Black, el padre de Jacob y un amigo de siempre de Harry, mi padre, con su siempre presente silla de ruedas.

-Buenos días, Billy-salude, mientras tiraba de cualquier manera la estúpida chaqueta que se me había dado por llevar.

Seguramente mi rostro estaba lleno de sudor, pues mi madre me miro preocupada.

-¿Tienes algo, cariño?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy perfecta-respondí, mientras saltaba los escalones de dos en dos.

Cuando estaba casi corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, pude escuchar la voz de mi padre comentando:

-Hace días que Leah esta así. Dime Billy, ¿no crees que...

-Es muy poco probable, Harry, ella es mujer. Aunque su línea de ascendencia es magnifica...

No escuche nada mas y me metí en el baño mientras me sentía cada vez peor y, como perla de todas las perlas, la columna vertebral me estaba empezando a arder. Algo leve, pero que empezaba a aumentar el calor en esa zona. Además, ¿cómo podía escuchar una conversación del primer piso, estando en el segundo piso, con la preocupación de un posible embarazo, la alta temperatura asesina y un calor molesto en la columna vertebral? No lo entendida. Pero ese no era el momento indicado para descubrir el porque, así que me senté en el inodoro y seguí las instrucciones que estaban escritas en el aparatito.

Cuando termine, me senté en el piso y apoye la espalda contra la puerta del baño. Los siguientes tres minutos fueron los mas largos e interminables de mi vida. Empecé a sudar a causa de la alta temperatura; era un calor insoportable, inhumano. Mi columna vertebral me ardía cada vez con mas intensidad, y aquel ardor, como si caminara, se traslado tambien a brazos y piernas, aunque mi espalda seguía hirviendo mas. Me dolía el cuerpo entero, y aquello me hizo sospechar que no estaba embarazada, que tenia algo mas. A pesar del dolor y de las lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de sudor, el alivio se dibujo en mi rostro. Probablemente no estaba embarazada, y aquello me reconforto sobremanera, a pesar de que el dolor y el calor aumentaban.

Ya habían pasado tres minutos y mire el aparatito. Una. Una raya. Una sola. No estaba embarazada. Sentí como me quitaban un enorme peso de encima y como me relajaba un poco y como la ansiedad disminuía hasta desaparecer. Aunque seguía preocupada, pues todavía no encontraba la causa de todos aquellos síntomas. Por lo menos, no estaba embarazada, y eso suponía un gran y enorme alivio.

Fue entonces cuando paso.

Un dolor y un calor, ambos desgarradores, desgarraron mi espalda, literalmente. Luego se concentraron en mi columna vertebral y se concentraron en mis extremidades. El calor y el dolor aumentaron de forma abrupta y yo, desesperada y aterrada, lo único que hice fue gritar. Grite con dolor, desesperación e ira. Una ira inexplicable e inesperada, que me pillo por sorpresa. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando Sam me dejo, sentí tanta ira. Y lo peor era que era injustificada.

Cuando sentí varios pasos subir por las escaleras, me arrastre por el piso y tire la prueba de embarazo al tacho de basura. No queria que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se enterara de aquello. Tuve la intención de sentarme en el borde de la bañera, pero el dolor me lo impidió, de modo que me quede allí, tirada en medio del suelo, que se me antojo demasiado frió debido a la alta temperatura. Pude distinguir, a pesar del chillido de dolor que solté, como aquellas nerviosas pisadas se acercaban. Alguien abrió la puerta del baño abruptamente y tambien oí los jadeos de sorpresa y como mi madre gritaba.

-¡Oh, santo cielo! ¡Leah! ¡¿Ves, Billy?! ¡Harry tenia razon!-grito Sue y yo, a pesar de que me estaba convulsionando levemente, pude escuchar como los demás jadeaban con mas intensidad.

-Esto es imposible-murmuro Sam.

Sentí como el dolor se intensificaba y como un dolor, todavía mas agudo que el interior, me desgarraba la espalda. Y lo peor de todo es que la desgarro de verdad. Solté un chillido de terror y dolor, tan alto que lo pudo haber escuchado un sordo a veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Luego, todo ceso. Ya no había dolor, pero si calor. Pero un calor diferente, cálido, dulce, que me acogía y parecía susurrarme que todo estaba bien, que aquello era algo normal, que no me pasaba nada y, que sobretodo, que nada estaba mal. Mire hacia abajo y en vez de encontrarme con el ahora frío suelo del baño, me encontré con un par de patas peludas y grises. Cuando quise soltar un grito mas, me salió un aullido. Mire hacia la puerta, donde todos seguían amontonados, ahora mirándome con incredulidad.

Cuando volví a ser humana-que raro suena decirlo-Harry y Billy me explicaron todo. La licantropía, el porque de los hombres lobo, la falta de privacidad, mis deberes como loba, la imprimación, el alargamiento de la vida y que yo era la primera mujer en transformarse. No podía conectar eso a mi falta de periodo, pero en esos momentos, totalmente aturdida, no le preste mucha atención.

Así que, eso explicaba la ausencia de Sam durante dos semanas hace un tiempo, lo culpable que se sentía cuando yo le preguntaba que le pasaba y el me decía que no me lo podía contar, que era un secreto; y eso explicaba lo de Emily. Sam había imprimado a mi prima.

Cuando sentí la mirada expectante de mi nueva manada, solamente dos palabras salieron de mi boca.

-Que loco.

Los demás me sonrieron y yo sonreí, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a la manada. Mi manada. Mis hermanos. Mis nuevos hermanos.

(ooo)

Se aceptan reviews, amenazas y tomates.


End file.
